


The Lies You Tell Yourself

by anonymous_sibyl



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-24
Updated: 2005-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-03 15:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_sibyl/pseuds/anonymous_sibyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work is licensed under a <a href="http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/3.0/us/">Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-No Derivative Works 3.0 United States License</a>. None of the media or characters written about in my fanfiction belong to me and I make no profit from these works.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Lies You Tell Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> This work is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-No Derivative Works 3.0 United States License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/3.0/us/). None of the media or characters written about in my fanfiction belong to me and I make no profit from these works.

Rationalization only goes so far. It convinces people that they're not in trouble but just troubled, and convinces otherwise intelligent, streetwise girls like Veronica Mars that kissing Logan Echolls is an extremely good idea.

His lips feel just like any other guy's lips, no better, no worse, but her body feels fantastic and, best of all, her brain feels off. It's like she's free and she deserves to feel free.

That's the rationalization right there. Her eyes blink open and all she can see is him, not Duncan, not Lilly, not Mom. Just Logan. He's not so bad, right? Right.


End file.
